Mixed Fates
by lordlosslove
Summary: Bulma stumbles upon Naruto, unconscious on an island, while searching for Vegeta. After finding out that he is not from their universe, The Z Fighters and Shinobi must work together to stop an enemy who has gained interest in the dragon balls and has the power of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. Will they be able to save both of their worlds? Find out on the next updates!


**LLL- I tried again with the Naruto/DBZ crossover. I like this one better, but it's more difficult to write than I'd hoped.**

 **Bulma- I don't think it's bad at all.**

 **LLL- Well thats because you got the most time this chapter**

 **Bulma- Yeah. I should get more time in the actual series. You should make that happen.**

 **LLL- But I don't own DBZ... or Naruto.**

 **Bulma- Oh yea. That's right. Sucks to be you**

 **LLL- Enjoy -_-**

Bulma walks outside and looks into the sky, eyebrows furrowing. A cold breeze blows her hair. "Where the hell IS HE?"

Trunks flies out of the house with a sheepish grin on his face. "It's alright mom. You don't need to worry about. He'll be back soon."

She looks down at her smiling son and sighs brashly before ruffling his hair. "Let's go. It'll be getting dark soon and you have school tomorrow." He nods and the two head back inside of the mansion. Bulma trudges to her lab after sending Trunks off. The monitors blink and beep while she is stuck in thought. Trunk's birthday is today and Vegeta has been missing for almost three days. Even Piccolo stopped by to give him birthday wishes. Bulma slams her fist down on the table.

Chi Chi tried to assure her that it wasn't too bad. Goku's been gone for a week, but she at least knows where _he_ is. He's training with Whis and getting in contact with him is only a meal away. Vegeta simply vanishes. She's come up with a way to track him by putting towers all over the world that can sense power levels. They are an advancement to the technologies that made scouters. It was initially meant for tracking enemies but she found good use for them when looking for him.

Recently, they haven't been picking up his energy. But he _is_ still on Earth, right? She throws her head back into the seat and the chair rolls away.

Suddenly, alarms begin blaring. She sits up abruptly and turns her attention to the largest screen. The image of an island pops up. She squints her eyes. "I know where that is. It's next to North City." A smile spreads across her face. "I've got you now, Vegeta." She runs out of her lab and into the garage. She puts an earpiece in her ear and pages one of her maids. In one swift hoist, she lifts herself into her jet.

"Yes ma'am?" A maid looks up at her.

"Tell my mom and dad I'm going out. And don't let Trunks stay up too late."

"Yes ma'am," the woman nods obediently.

With that, a platform lifts the violet jet and the roof top opens. Bulma presses various buttons to prepare for lift off and within seconds, it soars through the sky, sporting the Capsule Corp insignia. The flight is approximately ten minutes long. She attempts to keep the imagination of what she'll do to Vegeta when she sees him at bay.

She lands the jet on the island and hops out. By this time, the sun has set well beyond the horizon and the orange sky fades into a dark navy blue.

"Hmm? This island is a lot bigger than I'd imagined." She pulls her jacket closed against the brisk winds and walks in the direction of her scouting tower. A few minutes before she reaches the tower, she sees a person lying on the ground and her heart falls. "Vegeta!" She runs over to him and flips him over. That's when she raises an eyebrow. "This isn't Vegeta." She questions why she even thought it was him The bright orange jump suit should have at least made her think of Goku.

The boy groans and shifts. She stumbles backwards, panicking. She didn't bother bringing a weapon. She didn't think she'd need one. The stranger doesn't move anymore and she notices patches of his skin are burned. Hesitantly, she scoots forward again and checks his pulse. "He's breathing."

She takes her phone out and makes a call.

3 rings. "Hello, Krillin here."

"Hey! I need your help right now!"

"Ow. Why are you yelling?"

"Stop asking questions and get your butt here now! I'm on the third island from North City."

"Alright. Alright. I'm comin." He hangs up and she looks back down at the boy.

He suddenly shifts again and she doubles back. He cringes and whispers. "S-sasuke..."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sasuke?" This might be something for more than just Krillin. She makes one more phone call.

Ten minutes later, she sees someone flying in the distance. She stands up and waves her hands. "I'm down here! Hey!" The figures land next to her.

Gohan greets her with a smile. "Hi Bulma. Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine." She smiles. "Hey Piccolo."

The namekian only nods. "What's the emergency?"

"That." She points to the boy.

They both look at him. Gohan takes a few steps closer and bends on his knees. "Who is this?"

"I don't know. My scouting towers picked up a signal. I thought it was Vegeta but when I got here, this person was unconscious. He looks hurt."

"I still don't understand why I'm here." Piccolo mumbles.

"I want to help him, but I don't want to nurse someone evil back to health and then die." She can still see the need for an explanation written all over his face. "I want you to be here while I aid him in case he tries to destroy the Earth."

"And you want to aid him back to health because...?"

Gohan smiles. "We'll help out. Besides, I'm kinda curious of why someone is out here anyway. He had a power level high enough to trigger the towers?" She nods.

Piccolo looks off into the east and sighs. "Just how many of us did you call?" Krillin lands.

"Hi you guys." A rock collides with his head.

"What the HELL took you so long! It's freezing and I called you twenty minutes ago. Gohan got here quicker than you and I called him second. And he lives farther than you."

Gohan scratches the back of his head. "Actually, I was in town."

"See Bulma, no need to..."

The boy suddenly moves and all attention is back on him. He rubs his head and attempts to sit up. Gohan helps him and he looks around. When his daze clears, his eyes snap open and he becomes frantic. "Sasuke. Sakura." He stands up and Bulma walks to him.

"Don't push yourself. You're hurt...?" She looks at his face and notices that the wounds she'd seen ealier are gone. "But?"

"I don't have time for that! Orochimaru. My friends..." He sees piccolo and immediately shrinks away. "Where am I?"

"You're on an island near North City." Gohan answers. "Do you know how you got here?"

The yellow haired boy is still looking around. "Not entirely." He then takes a deep breath, attempting to calm himself so he can think more clearly. "You found me here?"

"Yeah. You were unconscious and badly injured. Or so I thought."

"You didn't find anyone else?" His blue eyes go from the blue haired female, to the short bald man, to the tall green...thing.

Bulma shakes her head. "I didn't really think to look any further after seeing you."

"How far am I from Konoha?"

"Konoha?" She puts a finger to her chin. "I've never heard of it." She looks to Gohan for help.

He shrugs his shoulders. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"I need to find my friends."

Bulma's phone rings and she answers it. "Talk to me."

"Ma'am!" A distressed maid yells. "There's a problem."

"What is it?"

"All of these alarms are going off and pictures are popping up on the monitors."

"Pictures of what?"

"Just random locations."

A smile comes to her face. "Those aren't random. Hey kid, I think I can help you find your friends."

He face brightens. "Really! How?"

"Just come with me and I'll help you out." She gives him a thumbs up.

He looks hesitant but eventually nods. "I'll come but you need to promise not to harm any of us."

"You've got my word, besides, I think I deserve the same from you."

"We would never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it..." He looks at the ground. "But there's something else." The four exchange eye contact. "Someone who isn't a friend of mine might be here as well. Someone very powerful. An enemy that even I'm not familiar with."

"That means we need to get moving. Explain the rest when we're back at the lab." Bulma runs off unexpectedly and the boy stumbles behind her. "So, what's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto."

"Well I'm Bulma, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you turned out to be good and not some psycho trying to destroy the Earth or something."

He raises an eyebrow and his pace slows. "W-wha..."

"I know you can run faster than that. There it is!" The two come into view of the jet.

"WhoaaAA! What's that?"

Bulma comes to an immediate halt. "They don't have jets where you're from?"

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Hmmm?" She studies him again. His entire attire is kinda strange with the shoes and headband but it's not the weirdest she's seen. A talking dog does the news every morning. "C'mon." They get into the Jet and fasten themselves in. Bulma makes sure Naruto does his correctly. "If these aren't secure, you might not like the ride very much."

He nods and she starts the jet with a rumble. When the roar subsides and they are speeding through the skies, she gets comfortable. He looks at the speed they are going and studies the vehicle. "Are you using chakra to power this?"

"Chakra? Is that what Goku and the others use to fly?"

"What's a Goku?"

She sighs and decides to start interrogating him now. "So are you from another planet or something?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her. "Do I look like I might be an alien?"

"Well it's not like humans and aliens are that different. Some are, but don't be fooled by a human face. My husband is the prince of an alien race called saiyans. That boy you just saw, he's half alien too." She looks at her coordinates. "I assumed you were alien because your power level is higher than that of a normal human. It's actually higher than most aliens. I'd mistaken you for Vegeta. That's why I came all the way out here."

"Vegeta?"

"My husband. Saiyan Prince."

"You're pretty proud of that Prince thing, huh?"

She smirks, thinking of how Vegeta lectures her about his high blood. He's even told her about planet Vegeta when feeling nostalgic. "Of course, I am."

"Hey, speaking of those other guys, where are they? Did you just leave them behind?"

"They are right here." Bulma points her finger to the window closest to her and leans back. Next to the ship, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin are keeping pace. They are all looking straight ahead, clearly in deep thought of what possibilities lay ahead with their new stranger.

"Flying? Are they all aliens?"

"No," Bulma shakes her head. "The bald one is a human."

"Humans can fly?"

"Yeah, but their power levels aren't much. That's why I'm curious about you. What exactly are you?"

Naruto looks off in the dark sky, worry further setting in about where he and his friends might've landed. He can gather information of what planet their on later. What matters most is that he finds Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Ten Ten.

"Hello? You okay?" She asks

He shakes his head and looks at her "Yeah, sorry." He smiles and straightens his headband. "I'm a Leaf shinobi."

 **LLL- If you liked, review and I'll add another chapter**


End file.
